Childhood
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo had a loving mother, a caring father and a best friend. He was sorted for life with money and confidence. What changed in the ritual of a family, also changing a child forever, who had everything he could ever want? PreNCIS.
1. Royalty

_**Read First**_

This story is no ordinary Tony/dad story. Instead this shows Tony growing up in a loving family which cares deeply for each individual. Then things take a turn for the worst and it all changes.

The first few chapters are ideally there to show the love he shares and the different events which have been described to us so far in the actual episodes, including the latest with La Grenouille where Tony states that his father "WAS" a good man.

I hope you enjoy it and is as usual, the length of my other stories. If you mention anything about no action then you are clearly reading the wrong story... dramatic thing do happen... just after a while. So just sit back and enjoy the love of a family, soon to be destroyed. I'm glad you read this as you need to get the idea before you read on! NCIS forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do in no way own any of the characters or ideas of NCIS, I do it purely for a hobby and gain no money of advertisement from it.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Mama… Stop!" A small three year old tried to squirm out of the tickling fingers around his waist. His laughter hid his words as his floppy brown hair practically danced on top of his head and the wide dashing emerald eyes squinted in mock-pain.

"Don't you like it my little bambino?" The dashing woman grinned happily as she kept hold of her squirming son.

"NO!" He shouted, albeit playfully. "You Meany!" He cried as she gave one last tickle to his waist. She stopped straight away and lifted her eyebrows at the young child.

"Oh, really?" She said seriously. Both the toddler and the mother stared at each other before breaking into another fit of giggles. The woman grabbed the young boy and pulled him close to her, giving him a soft squeeze.

"I love you mama." The boy said muffled from her coat. She released him and tousled his hair in admiration.

"And I love you too, Anthony." The woman, who looked no more than 25 had to laugh at the son's scrunched up nose when she used his full name. He had always seemed to despise it, even since he was little. It had been chose by her husband more than herself, but she loved it just as much. "Now. We must get ready for dinner."

The dark haired woman stood up straight and reached across to the table beside them. On it sat a small pile of clothes. A bow tie and small black trousers were on top and were also the first to be placed on Tony's small body.

"Such a dashing young man." She tousled his hair once again before taking his outstretched hand into hers. He grinned happily at her as she directed him out of his huge bedroom and into the large corridor which had recently been cleaned by the maid.

The large oak doors opened to reveal a large gold room. Inside, was placed a small table meant for only three or four people. Paintings graced the solid wood walls and a large Grandfathers clock towered over to the side, courtesy of Tony's Grandma, who had died before he managed to meet her.

"Ah the Royal party have arrived!" A young man sat at the table, dressed in a smart suit with a long black tie on top of the white shirt. Tony was placed on top of one of the soft chairs and smiled at his father across the way.

"Hey Daddy!" Tony loved it when his dad made it out that him and his mother were royalty.

"Hello my prince." The young, handsome man winked back at him before standing up and greeting Tony's mother. She was dressed in a beautiful silk dress, colour of a dawn sky. He bowed at her jokingly before pulling back a chair and gesturing for her to sit down. "Here, my sweet." She giggled, as did Tony, before taking her seat on the chair.

"Marcello… You enlighten me." She held her hand close to her heart in mock admiration and the family laughed together. Two servants entered from the vast door behind door carrying large trays of food.

When Marcello lived in Italy as a boy, Dinner time was a great tradition. Often a short phrase was said before the food was eaten and the dinner often lasted for hours, with families baking in each others company. Tony's plate was piled with pieces of chicken cut into tiny pieces and a drink in front and slightly to the left. They waited until it was absolute quiet, and the waiters were gone before tucking in.

"Buon Appetito!" Marcello cried aloud before diving into the bronzed plate.

* * *

Marcello DiNozzo was a handsome man. He had bright emerald eyes that stunned anyone with enough guts to stare and soft jet black hair which sat, styled, on the crown of his head. Tony had inherited most of the man's features, such as the eyes and the facial aspects but the hair had been passed from his mother. The colour of late autumn leaves seemed to fall into place as soon as he awoke from bed. 

"Tony? Is that you?" A small face appeared from behind the large wooden door, Tony's dad's prize possession. It had been inherited from his grandfather who had paid a great deal of money to have it preserved. This made Marcello to treat it as if it was another child and Tony knew as much.

"Papa!" His father chuckled and gestured for the owner of the face to walk forward and hop onto his lap. DiNozzo did so and could feel the gentle rub of his back by a firm calloused hand, which sent oozes of confidence through him.

"Learn Italian!" An excited boy cried at his happy father, who chuckled lightly.

"Okay." He looked around his study suite and recognised a number of writing equipment perched in the corner. He lifted a pen in front of Tony and turned his head to look at the young boys gleaming eyes.

"A pen…"

"Pen." Tony repeated instantly, proud as ever.

"Ha-ha, no Pen is English." Tony's eyes rutted in confusion, so Marcello continued. "In Italian, it is 'Penna."

"Penba!" Tony almost shouted.

"P-E-N-N-A." His father sounded out.

"Penna!" Tony clapped as his father congratulated him. DiNozzo SR. kissed the top of his head in praise and continued on his lookout for different items on his desk. It hit fondly in his heart that his only son would be willing to take up his culture.

"Where's Uncle Vincenzo, papa?"

"Your Uncle is visiting next year Anthony," he ignored the sour look at the name, "He's a bit…indisposed at the moment." Marcello tilted his head and smiled gently at the young boy.

"Where is he?"

"He's in a place at the moment where you can't go and see him… Erm… but has plenty of time to think about things." The father struggled to tell his young boy that the man was currently sat in a prison cell. His brother had always had a strange fondness with Tony, and being the child that he was, Tony loved it. Suddenly, the latter climbed out his lap and over to a picture on the far wall. Marcello laughed again at his child's poor attention span and once again, attempted to answer the child's probing questions.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Play!" screamed Tony running around his large canopy bed, clearly too big for a normal 3 year old.

"Anthony! Its 9pm… you need to get to bed, you little rascal." She grinned as she stooped down to pick up the excited boy.

Tony held his arms up so that his beautiful mother could place her hands under his armpits and hoist him up to rest on her smooth hip. She gently lifted him down onto the soft silk sheets and pulled the soft cover up to his neck. Tony loved to be fully covered at night. The feel and smell of his surroundings when he was in bed made him shiver in delight and it took only a second for his eyes to droop to sleep.

"Goodnight my cute little boy." She stroked the top of his head lightly before placing a soft kiss to his forehead, making Tony turn over to grip the covers tightly. Smiling with affection, she stood from the side of the bed and out of the door, flicking the light switch as she left.

"Ah, Sherena, my angel, I was waiting for you to come to bed." Marcello stared lovingly at his wife as she entered the room, dressed in a silk gown. The brunette climbed into bed and slowly and passionately kissed her husband. They were in love.

* * *

A/N How was that? Please review and maybe I will leave a special note on the next chapter for you specifically. Love all the time. 


	2. Stylish

A/N Thanks for the reviews so far! A special thanks to **foxyladyhubbards, irreparabile** **tempus, capricorn2645 and super-em.** i hope you all keep reading.

* * *

"HERE I COME!" Tony screamed down the vast corridor of his home. For his birthday, he had received a special outfit, which fitted perfectly. A little white cap sat on his head and expanded the sailor outfit he wore proudly. 

Dodging the curtain that swung as he swiped at them, he continued to look for his new friend. She was a local girl from the main city that was the daughter of a client of Marcello's. Because of this, they often spent quite a bit of time being together and had eventually become best friends.

"Where are you?" Tony asked grumpily, with his hands on hips. He was about to give up when he heard a small snort and a giggle from behind the silver piano. Another giggle, however this time it was attempted to be stifled.

Tony tip-toed over to the compact Piano and peaked around the side. Starting to giggle himself, he found his best friend curled up in a ball behind it.

"You look silly!" He laughed at her antics.

"So do you!" She crawled out of the small gap between the wall and the musical instrument before giving Tony a brief hug on his discovery. "You wouldn't make a very good police person, Tony!"

Tony's nose scrunched up tight and his he looked at the girl in front of him. She had long straight Blonde hair which fell to her hips and a dress on that reached her knees, now covered in dust.

"Would so!"

"Would not!

"Would so!"

"Would not!" Tony mock glared at her before they both rounded into another fit of giggles.

"Well… you wouldn't make a very good… Erm…" The tiny girl lifted her eyebrows at Tony as he stuttered to find a comeback.

"You're too late Tony!" She laughed again before tapping him on his shoulder and shouting Tag. The girl, named Ruby, ran off down the corridor looking behind her to see when Tony would react. Just as she expected, he took off, almost as soon as she said it, after her.

He managed to grab her arm as she swung around to meet him holding a hand to his chest to balance her. She grinned at Tony and was about to tap him again before he leaned forward and pushed his lips onto hers. Not knowing what to do, she stood rooted to the spot. He pulled back and smiled as if nothing happened.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure! My mama and papa do it and it looks fun!"

"Oh, cool! My mum and dad don't have fun like that." Tony's eyes wrinkled in confusion.

"They just fight." She said normally, as if not a big deal. "But at Christmas, Santa visits me twice!"

"Aw I'm jealous!" Tony grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor towards his room, to play with his new toys.

* * *

"Tony?" 

"Yes Ruby."

"Why is your house so funny looking?"

Tony looked around the room she was referring to. The furniture had all been changed and dark colours, such as mahogany and crimson were dotted around the area. He looked back to the young girl, who was currently playing with a toy car in fascination.

"What do you mean? I'm confused."

"Tony, you're confused always! I mean the odd patterns." She gestured to the seat beside her and traced the flowery print of the soft side of the cushion. "And the candles! I don't like vampires! You're not a vampire, are you?"

"I don't think so. My mum likes it… I'm not really sure, Ruby." He shrugged indifferently before ramming her toy car with his own. He shivered involuntary and Ruby noticed the fear in his eyes.

"I hate Vampires. My mum and dad had Dracula on the other day, and I watched a little bit. I was terrified for days!"

Ruby stuck out her bottom lip and it trembled slightly. She reached up and pulled Tony into a friendly hug and stayed there for a long time. An outsider could see that it would be a blossoming friendship.

* * *

"Your father is waiting outside with the car, Anthony. Promise me you will be good?" Sherena pulled at Tony's smart outfit, his first day at school. He looked down at the posh and upfront outfit his mother had snuck him into and scratched his head roughly. 

"Oh, Anthony!" She moaned as his hair stuck up at different angles. "Do you have to do that?"

"But mama," The young boy drawled, "I don't want to go to school!"

"I'm sure you will love it. You will be picking up Ruby on your way so you won't be alone, my bambino." Tony's face scrunched up again as he scowled heavily at his stunning mother, with his green eyes.

"I want to stay here and play hide and seek, mama!" She titled her head at him and stood up straight.

"Come on. We don't want to keep your father waiting." The boy hung his head and followed his mother out to the large black Mercedes parked outside.

"There's my boy." Marcello grinned at the smartly dressed young man before lightly pulling him into the back.

"Goodbye my baby." Sherena waved at the departing car and smiled gently at the small hand and head that popped out of the window to see her.

Tony climbed back into the car and took the seat next to his father, with a glum face.

"Tony. It's only for a few hours." His dad smiled proudly at the growing boy. "And anyway, don't you want to meet all the lovely girls at school?" He asked rhetorically.

Tony perked up and smiled happily at his father, all past sadness gone out of the window he had leant out of. "Yes papa."

Marcello DiNozzo chuckled slightly at his young son next to him.

"Will Ruby be in the same place as me?"

"Most likely. There aren't many classes in your year, so why don't you make friends with everyone there."

"But I like Ruby."

"My son, you can have more than one friend."

Tony looked out of the tinted window and at the rows of trees whizzing past.

"Ruby's going to be my friend forever." He vowed to himself more than his father.

Marcello smiled at the 5 year old once again before also staring out the window, lost in thought.

* * *

A/N Trust me, Ruby will not become a Mary Sue. It's a plotline that involves her, although not majorly. She's not going to be a love interest for Tony or anything, no worries there. Hope you didn't suspect that when you were reading! Love all the time. 


	3. Honesty

"Come on Tony! Don't you want to go to school?" Ruby tugged as hard as she could on Tony's arm, trying to pull him into the large building.

"I'm scared!"

"Tony DiNozzo is scared of nothing!" She smirked and managed to pull him up the steps, backpack clinging to her petite body.

A short corridor greeted them as they turned the corner, filled with young people. Tony spotted some much taller people helping the children take off their coats and put them away neatly on the pegs.

"Hello there. What are you names?"

"I'm Ruby!" She all but shouted from excitement.

"Tony, sir." He told the man politely, just like he had been taught to. His little hand thrust out in front of him. The stranger's hair was a tint of grey and a kind smile graced the lower part of his face.

"How very polite, young Sir, but you can call me Mr. Smith. I do not recognise you, so I'm guessing it's your first time."

"Yep! Will you help us find where we have to be?" Ruby asked, bursting with anticipation of meeting new people. She felt Tony's hand grab at hers as Mr. Smith nodded and began taking Tony's coat off. "Don't worry Tony. He's nice."

His eyes, gleaming with wariness, looked at Ruby intently before releasing the death grip on her hand and slipping his coat off his shoulders. He promptly grabbed her hand once it was hung up and followed the tall man down the corridor.

A young woman with curly black hair reached down and patted Tony on the back. Tony turned and looked up at the woman, a large grin springing onto his mouth. Even she had to admit, the woman knew that it was a dazzling smile. All of the emotions shone through on the mouth of this 5 year old boy, letting everyone around him see how happy he was.

* * *

"So how has your first day been so far, Tony?" 

"Brilliant! I love it here!" She chuckled slightly.

"Why is that?" His honesty brightened the room.

"Because Ruby is with me and I'm having fun."

"You like your school then?" She asked rhetorically, knowing he would most probably answer anyway.

"I absolutely love it Miss. Burette!"

"What about you Ruby?" Ruby smiled and nodded enthusiastically at her teacher.

Miss. Burette stood up tall and looked around the room and the tiny children sitting on the small plastic seats.

"Okily-dokily children, I think it's about time we start some maths work." She cooed. A large groan came from Tony's mouth which caused her to look in shock at him. "Do you not like math Tony?" He stuck out his tongue in disgust at her question before replying,

"I like football more, Miss."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she ruffled his shaggy hair and moved towards the blackboard.

"Now children… 1 plus-"

* * *

"Mama, please don't make me wear that!" 

The soft brunette shuffled herself around the struggling child trying to squirm out of her grip.

"Just hold still, Anthony!"

"Mama… don't…" He spoke between short bursts of grunting to try and pull his arm out of the smart suit.

"But your father wants you to look nice, my bambino." She stood and looked down at the 8 year old wrinkling his nose at disgust of his outfit.

Wrinkles emerged from her eyes as she squinted at the small boy, near her feet. He was far too short for his age but at the same time, wasn't at all fat. Loving Sports, Serena often took Tony to any ice hockey game he wanted without Marcello knowing. It gave Tony a buzz, almost like a thrill that was rarely seen back at home.

Tony sighed dramatically.

"Yes, I know." He continue to look down at his tie that almost seemed to strangle him at the throat. "It's just that… no-one at school has to do this."

"Baby, you said you would happily perform at our anniversary ball." Sherena crouched down and looked up at the bright green eyes that held such emotion. "And anyway, it would mean a lot to me." She straightened his tie as she spoke to keep her hands busy with something.

"Is Ruby going to be there?"

"Ruby will be there. I made sure dad told her to come along." She gazed at him, pausing in fiddling with his tie. "Do you like her, Tony?" Sherena gave a smirk to him and it took a few seconds for him to latch onto her trail of thought.

"Mom! I don't want to talk about that!"

"Why not?" She continued to jest.

"You don't talk about that with your mama!" He looked shocked at the conversation, almost looking at her as if she was mad.

"Anthony! e chi la sono parlare a poi?" she asked pointedly.

"Il babbo, i miei amici! Non mia Madre!" He looked at her crazily, whilst at the same time revelling in managing to speak Italian.

"Is everything okay in here, madam?" A young woman, dressed in a long flowing maids outfit stuck her head through the door.

"Absolutely." Sherena continued to look into the green eyes as she answered. "My boy is just being stubborn!"

"That I can believe, madam." She laughed and left the two family members together.

The mother and child left the room side by side, one cheekily grinning more than the other, just.

"I'm 8 and have already have had the talk." Tony shuddered involuntarily as he swept from the room, receiving a slight slap to the back of the head.

"Suo perché l'amo" the woman answered simply.

"I know."

* * *

"Anthony! e chi la sono parlare a poi?" Anthony! Who can you ask then? 

"Il babbo, i miei amici! Non mia Madre!" My father, or my friends! Not my mother!

"Suo perché l'amo" It's because I love you. (Possibly the reason for Gibbs doing it... Father/son though, not slash.)


	4. Silence

"Don't be nervous my boy. Just play like I know you can." Tony's father gave him an encouraging smile as DiNozzo sat down at the small stool perched fondly in front of the grand black piano. His suit held to his body perfectly and bunched only a little as he sat.

Marcello made his way into the middle of the circular dance floor and held out a long arm to his stunning wife. The lights dimmed down low and mutters of appreciation were heard as Sherena entered from the right. She wore a long dress once again, one of her favourites. It clung to her hips and illuminated her curves to any man in the room.

"My sweet." Marcello grasped the smooth hand that grabbed at his and pulled gently into the middle of the floor. He laid his hand softly on Sherena's hip and gently held her in a smooth romantic position.

The dancing was complimented by the sweet notes that came from the grand piano above. Tony's hands worked carefully over the black and white keys, pausing and continuing in all the correct places. More murmurs of appreciation could be heard to everyone apart from Marcello and Sherena.

They were lost together, flowing in the beautiful music that carried them across the dance floor. Sherena's dress flashed every time a dim strobe light landed on the couple and Marcello's eyes danced alongside his body.

Tony came to the end of his piece and watched as his father, a hero in his eyes, swivelled his mother around and smoothly leaned down to kiss her. Clapping arose from around the floor and suddenly cheering and singing began to take place.

Tony looked around the tall room and spotted his friend standing on a chair and smiling with teeth at him. She knew Tony could play the piano, but she didn't know how well. The adults around her had muttered happily about the music and their jealous eyes had been set on the couple in the middle of the floor. To them, it looked like a perfect family.

* * *

"Tony! You were brilliant!" Ruby ran towards him and grabbed him in a squeeze of a hug, almost tackling them both down to the floor. 

"Jeez, Ruby! You should play football!"

"Oh," her brown eyes rolled, "Please don't talk football. Come on." She led him onto the packed dance floor and began to jump to the music, a contrast to the adults on the floor. He smiled, cockily and joined in her dancing. "I didn't know you could play that well!" She said through her breaths.

"My mum made me start when I was five."

"You pick it up quickly!"

"Yeah. 'Cos I'm smart!"

She grinned and squirmed her way through the adults, pausing only a few times to let Tony catch up.

"Whose birthday is it anyway?" Ruby asked innocently after they reached the tables in the corner.

"It's my mama and father's anniversary. I thought I told you?"

"Oh, yeah. You probably did." They both laughed together and looked at the adults occupying the dance floor.

"They look silly."

"Yeah, they do." Both children continued to laugh at the people on the floor.

"Where are your mama and father?"

"My dad is over there," Ruby pointed into the crowd, trying to show Tony, "My mama didn't come though. She said something about being too tired or sick or something."

Tony raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"She keeps throwing up in the morning. If I ask her, she tells me that it will be very nice once it's finished."

Both of the children looked at each other curiously as if deciphering a hard code.

"Don't get that." Tony stated simply.

"Nope, me either." She laughed and ran off to get a drink.

* * *

"Lei me ha fatto l'oggi orgoglioso, il figlio." Marcello placed a calloused hand on the back of the 11 year olds head. 

"Thanks Papa. I had fun. Ruby and me ran around like posh people."

"Ruby and I, Tony."

"No. Ruby and me. You were with mama." Tony said innocently. His father sighed and ran a hand through his slightly spiky hair.

Tony still looked like him in many ways. Still quite short, but had grown to have a young athletic body. His thick brown hair flopped on his head and his bright green yes still brought his emotions to light. Tony was slightly tanned, having inherited that advantage to his mother, along with the eyes but the hair and the face shape was definitely from Marcello.

"The correct grammar is Ruby and I, Tony."

"Oh," Tony looked around the car he was in. "When can I learn to drive?"

"When you're 16, To-, "His father broke off and watched his child drop the drink he held onto the floor of the limo, the contents spilling everywhere. "Or maybe when you're 30." Marcello muttered, watching his clumsy son try and clean up the mess with his seatbelt still on.

"I'm going to have a big fast car!" Tony's eyes gleamed dangerously as he pulled back to sit on the car.

"And how are you going to afford that?"

"I don't know yet." Tony said, dejectedly.

"If you take over my business when you're older, you will be able to afford it."

Tony glanced briefly at his father before turning his head to look out the window. The trees flew past as they neared home.

"I don't know yet." He repeated his words with effect. The silence was heavy in the air and as soon as the car pulled to a stop, Anthony flew out of the door and towards the mansion. His father was slower in his exit.

"Thanks, Frank." He shut the door and put the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, pushing them up. He righted his suit and carried on down the pathway with a slight snarl on his face.

"MR. DINOZZO! MR. DINOZZO!" A young man practically jumped out of the car and ran up to the man in waiting.

"What?"

"I have some terrible news." The man looked up at the father of one with a heavy mask of pain, hidden in his eyes.

The silence was terrifying.

* * *

A/N. The next chapter will be up soon. It will be a very very sad and possibly angst ridden one so be warned. I will probably cry writing it, lol. Hope you enjoyed. And review, review, review.

"Lei me ha fatto l'oggi orgoglioso, il figlio" - I was really proud of you, son.


End file.
